lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Harmattan/Transcript
KION: Anga, how much further to the waterfall? ANGA: Not far. Just up ahead. And, I think I see the next moja kwa moja stone. MAKINI: Oh! That means we really are on the right path to the Tree of Life. ONO: Indeed. According to Rafiki's map on the Lair, the Back Lands waterfall is the first landmark after Pride Rock. KION: Right, Anga lead the way. MAKINI: Oh. That sure looks like a moja kwa moja stone. Yup, there's the Tree of Life. BESHTE: Poa. MAKINI: After the waterfall, I'm pretty sure we need to find a tree. (GASP) There's a whole lot of trees over there! Let's try that way. ONO: Wait a tick. It's not just any kind of tree, we need to find an Iroko Tree. They're very distinctive. Hmm, now let me see. Hoh... if only I could see. BUNGA: Come on Ono, you can still see. You're just not good at it. FULI & BESHTE: Bunga! ONO: No, Bunga's right. Anga, you're Keenest of Sight now. Do you know what an iroko tree looks like? ANGA: Yep, and I'll see if I can find it. Anga lenga! Not there. There! Found it. Pretty far away though. KION: Then, let's get going. MAKINI: Wow. Good thing we have you, Ono. BUNGA: Yeah, you might not be the keenest of sight, but you're still bright. ONO: I guess. BESHTE: Guess nothing, Ono. You're the Pride Land's Smartest. MAKUCHA: Lion Guard! KION: Makucha! MAKUCHA: How many times have I told you to stay out of my territory? KION: Makucha, listen. We don't want any trouble. FULI: We're just passing through. MAKUCHA: Oh yeah? Try passing through this! FULI: Back off, Makucha. BUNGA: Or, do you think you can take us all on, all by yourself? MAKUCHA: No. That's why I brought some friends. (GROWLS) (GRUNTS) MAKINI: (GASP) Ono, come on! Let's go! ONO: Makini, what are you doing? MAKINI: Keeping you safe. ONO: But, I want to help! ANGA: Anga lenga! Ah! MAKUCHA: An eagle?! BUNGA: That's right! We've got friends too. Zuka zama! (GRUNTING) FAHARI: Cheetahs. Nothing but little leopard wannabes. JIONA: (CHUCKLES) Except Smaller. And weaker. (LEOPARDS GROWLING) FULI: And a whole lot faster. BESHTE: And I'm bigger and stronger. (LEOPARDS SCREAMING) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) Whoa! ONO: (SHUDDERS) MAKINI: You'll be fine up here. ONO: Uh, thanks? (HIGH-FREQUENCY RINGING) ONO: Do you hear that? MAKINI: What is it? ONO: I'm not sure. (GROWLING) (GRUNTING) (WINGS FLAPPING) (HIGH-FREQUENCY RINGING CONTINUES) ANGA: What is that? (GRUNTING) KION: Hevi kabisa! BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lieveable. (WINDS HOWLING) KION: Everyone! Down! (HIGH-FREQUENCY RINGING INTENSIFIES) BUNGA: Whoooaaa!! Oof! MAKINI: (COUGH) (SCREAMING) MAKINI: Hi, Beshte! Thanks for keeping us from blowing away! BESHTE: Anytime! Happy to help. KION: Anga! Do you see shelter? (WINGS FLAPPING) ANGA: I can't see anything! MAKINI: What are we gonna do?! ONO: Gotta think of something. Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... Everyone! There were some big rocks back near the waterfall! We can hide behind them! ANGA: Ono's right. This way! Follow me! BUNGA: What did she say?! FULI: She said to follow her. BUNGA: She said I'm a ball of fur?! Look out! (CRASH) KION: Whoa! ONO: What? What just happened?! Hapana! MAKINI: No! ANGA: Almost there! (WIND HOWLING) (ALL COUGHING) BUNGA: Woo-hoo. That was Un-Bunga-lievable. (COUGHS) KION: (GROANS) Everyone okay? MAKUCHA: We're fine. Thanks for asking. KION: Get out of here, Makucha! (GROWLS) MAKUCHA: This is my territory. You're the ones who should get out! KION: (GROWLS) MAKINI: Hooh..! (GROWLING) MAKINI: Shwari, Kion. Is your scar hurting? Maybe you need some tuliza. Here. KION: Back off, Makini! (GROWLS) FULI: Uh, Kion? BUNGA: Makini's on our side. Remember? KION: Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Makini. MAKINI: It's okay. But, I really think you need some tuliza right now. KION: Yeah. (CHEWING SOUND) Thanks. (SWALLOWS) Okay. Let's get going. BESHTE: I dunno, Kion. That wind's awful strong. Even for me. ANGA: And, I can't see in it. FULI: They're right. We should wait it out here. MAKUCHA: Wait out a harmattan? Pfft. That's ridiculous. ONO: A harmattan?! Of course. BUNGA: A what-a-thon? ONO: A harmattan. It's a powerful dust storm. It strikes without warning and can last for days. MAKUCHA: Days? Ha! You mean weeks! ONO: Sorry, Kion. I heard it coming, but I couldn't figure out what it was. KION: Don't worry about it, Ono. Nothing you could've done to stop it. FULI: Kion, we can't wait here for weeks. MAKUCHA: You got that right. There's no way I'm puttin' up with you for that long. JIONA: Not with that smelly hedgehog hanging around. BUNGA: That's "smelly honey badger" to you. FAHARI: Maybe he tastes better than he smells. KION: Everyone! Calm down. None of us wanna be stuck here together, but we're all better off here than out there. MAKUCHA: Maybe we can get you outta here. Even with a harmattan. FAHARI & JIONA: We can? MAKUCHA: Yes. Nobody knows the Back Lands like me. I can find a safe path through the winds. KION: I don't know. MAKUCHA: It's not like I want to help you. I just want you out of my territory. FULI: Uh, Kion, can we talk? Alone? KION: Uh, sure? FULI: I don't trust Makucha. This might be a trap. KION: I know, but... Ah! We do need to get to the Tree of Life as soon as we can. He might be our best chance. FULI: But... KION: But, what?! Come on, Fuli. If it's a trap, you know we can handle 'em. FULI: Yeah... I guess. MAKUCHA: The winds are dying down. If we're gonna go, now's our chance. KION: Lead the way, Makucha. (WINDS HOWLING) MAKINI: Don't worry, Ono. If anything happens, I'll get you to safety. ONO: That's the problem, Makini. I'm on the Lion Guard. I should be helping animals to safety. Not the other way around. MAKINI: But, you still do, Ono. You helped us get to safety when you heard the harmattan coming. Now, come on. ONO: Hmm, I guess. (HIGH-FREQUENCY RINGING) ONO: Everyone. I think the harmattan winds are picking up again. ANGA: Ono's right. Look! MAKUCHA: Forget looking. If you wanna survive, you better run. KION: Everyone! Head for that canyon! Hurry! (WIND BLOWING) (ROCK CRACKING) (GRUNTING) (LOUD CRASH) BESHTE: Kion! FAHARI: Makucha? KION: Whoa. Thanks, Makucha. MAKUCHA: Uh... No problem. BUNGA: Makucha actually saved you? Un-Bunga-lievable! FULI: Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. BESHTE: Maybe he really is just trying to help us out of his territory. JIONA: You actually saved the lion? MAKUCHA: It's not like I meant to. I was saving myself and he got in the way. ONO: Sounds like the winds are dying down again. (WINGS FLAPPING) ANGA: Yep. And, it's a good thing. We still have a long way to go. MAKUCHA: The eagle's right. Let's go. Stick with me and I'll get you out of my territory in no time. And, the sooner, the better. MAKINI: Isn't this fun, Anga? ANGA: Fun? MAKINI: Yes! I can't wait to see the Tree of Life again. It's sooo beautiful. MAKUCHA: Ugh, does she ever stop talking? MAKINI: Wait till you see all the animals there. The rarest animals from everywhere live there. MAKUCHA: Did she say "rare animals"? MAKINI: So many animals from all over go to the Tree of Life to be safe. And, it's so hard to find. So, it's a good thing I know how to get there. MAKUCHA: Hmm... interesting. Come here. Change of plan. We're not leading the Lion Guard out of our territory anymore. FAHARI: Oh, oh! We going to ditch them? (CHUCKLES) JIONA: Leave them lost in the Back Lands? MAKUCHA: Oh. We're gonna do more than that. The Lion Guard's going to the Tree of Life. And, the mandrill knows how to get there. JIONA: Uh, the Tree of Life? MAKUCHA: Yeah. Rare animals from all over go there to be safe. (LICKING CHOPS) (CHUCKLES) And, there's nothing I like better than rare animals who think they're safe. ¶ There's a place I've heard of, but never thought was real ¶ Where animals seek safety, and hurt ones go to heal ¶ But, now I know it's out there, this place is calling me ¶ For oh-so-many reasons, I just can't wait to see. ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The rare and exotic, the weak and the lame ¶ No need for hunting, instead it's a game ¶ A menu so varied, just waiting for us ¶ At the Tree ¶ At the Tree of Life ¶ We just need some guidance to help us find the way ¶ To those fantastic morsels we'll dine on every day ¶ I just can't wait to taste them, delicious, rare delights ¶ A feast beyond our dreaming is where I set my sights. ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The rare and exotic, the weak and the lame ¶ No need for hunting, instead it's a game ¶ A menu so varied, just waiting for us ¶ At the Tree ¶ At the Tree~...! ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The Tree of Life ¶ The rare and exotic, the weak and the lame ¶ No need for hunting, instead it's a game ¶ A menu so varied, just waiting for us ¶ At the Tree ¶ At the Tree of Life! JIONA: Ooh! Sounds good. FAHARI: Count me in. What do we do? MAKUCHA: There's a cliff not far from here. We lead the Lion Guard off it, grab the mandrill, and make her take us to the Tree of Life. If we do when the storm is blinding them, they'll never see it coming. (LAUGHING MALICIOUSLY) (WIND HOWLING) KION: Makucha?! Where is he? He's supposed to be leading us. BUNGA: You think he's lost? FULI: Well, if he is, we are. ANGA: Still having fun? MAKUCHA: (SUSPICIOUS LAUGH) Hello, Lion Guard. KION: Makucha. Where'd you go? MAKUCHA: We had to scout ahead for the safest route. Good news is, we're getting close. Come on. (WIND HOWLING IMMENSELY) ONO: But, the harmattan winds sound like they're getting stronger. Shouldn't we wait? MAKUCHA: As much as I'm enjoying our little trip, I really want you outta here. KION: Okay. Lion Guard, let's head out. (WIND BLOWING AND HOWLING IMMENSELY) BUNGA: Whoa! They sure are in a hurry to get rid of us! KION: Makucha! These winds are crazy! I think we should stop! MAKUCHA: Just keep following me! We're almost there! ANGA: How can you tell? I can't see anything! (WIND CONTINUES BLOWING) ONO: Strange. The wind's blowing straight at us now. But, it wasn' before. (SQUAWKS) (GROANS) The harmattan winds always blow the same way. Why did they suddenly change direction? Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... (GASP) Of course. The wind's not going a different direction. We're going a different direction! Makucha's leading us the wrong way. I have to tell Kion. (GRUNTING) Hapana! MAKUCHA: Straight ahead. That's the way out of my territory. Just keep going. And don't come back. BUNGA: Why does he think we'd wanna come back? KION: Never thought I'd say this, but thanks for your help, Makucha. MAKUCHA: Believe me, it was my pleasure. KION: Let's go. BUNGA: Me first. I can't wait to get out of here. BESHTE: (GASPS) Guys? You see Ono? MAKINI: Oh, no. Where could he be? ONO: (GRUNTING) MAKUCHA: Okay I'll grab the mandrill. You two rush the Lion Guard. JIONA: Oh. You think they'll fight back? MAKUCHA: I think they'll Fall off the cliff. FAHARI: (LAUGHS) I can't wait to see that. ANGA: I'll look for Ono! ANGA AND ONO: (GRUNTS) ANGA: Found him. ONO: Everyone! Everyone, we're going the wrong way. BESHTE: The wrong way? ONO: I think Makucha's up to something. But I don't know what. BUNGA: (SCREAMS) ALL: Bunga! KION: Look out! It's a cliff! MAKINI: (GASPS) Oh, no. Poor Bunga. BUNGA: I'm okay. BESHTE: Hang in there, Little B. KION: Yeah, we'll get you. BUNGA: No hurry. (CRUNCHING) These Back Lands termites are yummy. MAKINI: Help! Hey, I thought we were friends. FAHARI AND JIONA: (GROWLING) KION: I'm coming, Makini! ANGA: (SCREAMS) (GRUNTS) FULI: Try that with me. (GRUNTS) JIONA: (GROWLING) ONO: (EXCLAIMS) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! JIONA: (GRUNTS) MAKINI: This is not very nice. (SCREAMS) KION AND MAKUCHA: (GROWLS) KION: I never should have trusted you! MAKUCHA: You got that right. BUNGA: Guys? How's it going up there? (SCREAMING) Anga! Nice timing! ANGA: Yup. BUNGA: You can get me off here. (GRUNTS) Miss me? ONO: (SHUDDERING) Oh. This is much better. (CHUCKLES) (HIGH-FREQUENCY RINGING) ONO: Hapana. What's that? The harmattan is getting even stronger. We gotta warn everyone. All: (GRUNTING) ONO: Get behind the rocks. Now! JIONA: What's that bird squawking about? MAKUCHA: I don't know. I can't hear him. ONO: Dig in, everyone. This sounds like the biggest wind yet. LEOPARDS: (SCREAMING) JIONA: Ugh. How'd we get here? FAHARI: And where is here? MAKUCHA: (GROWLS) Get off of me. (SNARLING) FAHARI: You okay, Makucha? MAKUCHA: I'm fine. And I've got a new plan. We're gonna follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. JIONA: Do we have to? MAKUCHA: Yes. Once we're there, we'll get rid of the Lion Guard and feast on all those delicious rare animals. FAHARI: Uh, pass. The Lion Guard's too much for us. JIONA: Count us out. MAKUCHA: Then I'll just go to the Tree of Life without you. JIONA: You do that. FAHARI: Yes. See you. MAKUCHA: Fine. That just means all those rare animals will be mine. (LAUGHING MALICIOUSLY) ''ANGA: (SIGHS) We're here. ONO: Yep. That's an iroko tree, all right. MAKINI: And here's the next moja kwa moja stone. Oh, it looks like it's warning us about a windstorm. FULI: Little late for that. KION: It's okay, we got through the harmattan all right, Thanks to Ono. BUNGA: See Ono? You don't need to ''see to help the Guard... BESHTE: not when you're the smartest. FULI: Common knowledge, really. ONO: Guess I'm still getting used to my new role on the team. KION: The team wouldn't be the same without you. So, Where to next? ONO: Nowaza. After the iroko tree, we need to find a mountain with two peeks. ANGA: Got it! This way! KION: Okay everyone, let's go find the Tree of Life. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts